thangusafandomcom-20200213-history
Choosing a Character
Information This section is a guide so you can try to choose what character is best fit for you as a player! Keep in mind that all classes are good and fun but still each has it's own "specialty". Kanhoa The Kanhoa is the Warrior class. Their weapons consist of the sword, boomerang, and bow. A kanhoa class is the class with a lot of defense, in other words, the "tanker". The best build for a kanhoa, at least at the moment, seems to be all ki when adding stats. The ki window is located at the bottom right hand part of your screen and you can split your ki points between attack, which boosts the characters attack, defense, which boosts the characters defense and health, and soul, which boosts the characters mana. The sword, boomerang, and bow are all decent weapons to use. Rian The Rian is the Hybrid Assasin class. Their weapons consist of a nang (spear), dagger, and darts. A rian class is the class that has higher attack than a kanhoa but less than that of an On-Du Sham and rians have the highest attack speeds. The best builds for a rian seem to consist of 250 dex and the rest in ki for daggers. Dex adds attack to dagger users and so does ki, with this build a rian with dagger will have great defense and great attack. As for darts and nang all ki seems to be the best build allowing you to use pure attack for a hard hit or a mixture of attack and defense for some good hits yet still enough defense. you can go pure strength for nang if you wish but this will build your character as a "glass cannon", basically you will have great attack, however, will take a beating since the defense will be quite low. On-Du Sham The On-Du Sham is the Mage class. Their weapons consist of Yelba-na, Tar-na, Sharm-ohra, and Mir. A On-Du Sham class is the class that you will have the highest attack with great AoE (area of effect) but lowest defense. The best build for an On-Du Sham seems to be all intelligence for all weapons. The Yelba-na Tar-na and Mir are your weapons for attacking. Yelba, Tar, and Mir are attributes that help with attack boosts on certain mobs. For example, a mob with a white name has a tar atttribute, so the Yelba-na will give an attack bonus when attacking these monsters. A mob with a red name has a yelba attribute, so the Tar-na will give you an attack bonus when attacking these monsters. A mob with a blue name has an ohra attribute, so a Mir staff will give you an attack boosts on those monsters (keep in mind that there is only one Mir attribute staff which cannot be used until level 160). Conclusion So those are your classes! Now, choose which class you feel fits you best, go out and level up and of course, don't forget to have fun!! Posted By: GDNdjgritman